Code Lyoko: Jeremie’s Computer Gets Busted
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Odd accidentally breaks Jeremie’s computer, and now he and the rest of the Lyoko gang have to do odd jobs around the school to work off the damages. Hilarity and crazy situations will follow! Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Lyoko: Jeremie's Computer Gets Busted**

**By**: Granis Koaishine and Time Master

**Genre**: Humor

**Written**: August 2007

* * *

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Lyoko, but the damages to Jeremie's computer.

* * *

It was another ordinary day at Kadic Junior High School. Jeremie was in his dorm room typing away at his computer trying to solve the mysteries of Lyoko. Ulrich was being followed all around campus by Sissi, who was trying to get him to go to the school's prom next week (but of course Ulrich always refuses). Aelita was in the female showers, Yumi was taking a nap, and Odd was outside in the courtyard tossing a football around with another student.

"**See if you can catch this!"** Odd's friend said, tossing the football to him. Odd had to jump up upon a nearby bench to catch the ball.

"**Ha! You call that a throw? Watch this!"** Odd yelled to his friend, hurling the football with all of his might. The football flew straight into the air, far above his friend. To Odd's misfortune, the football was heading straight for Jeremie's room.

"**Uh oh…"** Odd said with a gulp as he witnessed his football fly straight through his friend's window…

**Crash!!!**

…With a loud crash and Jeremie's distressed voice that followed.

"**Oh noooo!!!! My computer!!!"** Jeremie yells from his dorm room. Everyone in the courtyard stopped at the brainiac's continuing sobbing and frustrated whimpering.

"**Hey Odd, what happened? Sounded like a crash,"** said Ulrich, approaching Odd from behind.

Sissy was next to join the two.

"**Where's all that moaning and groaning coming from?"** Sissy asked as she stopped beside Ulrich.

Within seconds, all three of them heard another voice coming from Jeremie's room.

"**Odd Della Robbia!!! Get up here now!!!"**

It was Jim.

"**That can't be good…"** Odd said with a nervous smile.

Odd left for the dorms. Ulrich and Sissi followed from behind. Once in Jeremie's room, they saw that Yumi was there too. Jim was standing next to Jeremie, with a huge bump on his forehead.

"**Yumi…! You're here too?"** Ulrich said to her.

"**Yeah, I was napping when I heard a crashing noise. The whole campus could hear it,"** Yumi explained.

"**Uh…you called?"** Odd said to Jim with an innocent grin.

"**You better believe I called you! Look what you did to Jeremie's computer!"** Jim said, pointing to Jeremie who was slouched over his computer, which had a giant football-sized hole in the monitor and the CPU tower.

"**Oh man, I'm really sorry Jeremie,"** Odd said to his buddy.

"**Oh man…its going to take weeks to get my computer running again…"** Jeremie groaned.

Ulrich leaned over to Yumi.

"**Say Yumi, how did Jim get that giant bruise on his head?"** Ulrich asked.

"**From what I heard, the football ricocheted off of Jim's head and crashed into Jeremie's computer,"** Yumi said.

Jim turned to Odd.

"**Well Odd, to pay off the damages for your friend's computer, the shattered window, and the Band-Aids its going to take to heal this wound on my forehead, you are going to do some backbreaking handiwork around Kadic Junior High School for the next month!"** Jim said sternly to Odd.

"**What?!" Are you serious?"** Odd said, looking pretty shocked.

"**Harsh…"** Ulrich said.

"**You know what? I'm going to assign your friends to work with you as well,"** Jim added.

"**Say what?!"** Ulrich and Yumi said in unison. **"Why us?!"**

"**Ha! Tough luck, losers,"** Sissi said.

"**That includes you too Sissy,"** Jim said.

"**What?! These guys aren't even my friends…well, execpt for Ulrich…"** Sissi said in a 'what the hell' tone.

Seconds later, Aelita walks in.

"**Hey guys, what's going on?"** Aelita says.

"**Oh good, even more help for you guys,"** Jim said with a grin.

"**Huh? What?"** Aelita said, not knowing the situation she was walking into.

"**Well everyone, I'll see you all first thing in the morning. I want all of you to report to the gymnasium for your assignments,"** Jim said, before leaving Jeremie's room.

Everyone stood there speechless at what they've gotten themselves into.

"**This is all your fault, Odd! Handiwork is not my thing you know!"** Sissi pouted in a somewhat pissed off voice. **"I'm going to yell my father about this! He'll get me out of this mess!"**

"**Oh shut-up Sissi. Don't you have anything better to do, you know, like take your two flunkies, Nicolas and Hervé, out for a walk?"** Odd said to Sissy in his usual taunting tone.

"**Hmph!"** Sissi said, leaving the room in a huff.

Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Odd all walk over to Jeremie.

"**Don't worry Jeremie, we'll earn enough money to get you another computer in no time,"** Yumi said, trying to comfort Jeremie.

"**Yeah, but look on the bright side, at least Xana has been pretty inactive for a while,"** Odd added.

"**Thanks you guys,"** Jeremie said with a smile.

Tomorrow would be the start of one hectic day as many things begin to go wrong during the gang's assignments. Stay tuned.

**Please review, or get a football thrown by Odd in your forehead!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: We have cleaned up many name and spelling errors from the first chapter! Also, thank you everyone who has read and reviewed so far!

* * *

It was the next day.

As instructed by Jim, the Lyoko gang, including Sissi, were at the gymnasium. They were on time, but Jim was really late.

"**Man, this isn't right. He tells us to be here at 7:00 am, and its already a few minutes past 8:00!"** Odd says while yawning.

"**Do you think he could have forgotten about us?"** Aelita asks.

"**I think he's still asleep…"** Ulrich says, rolling his eyes.

Sissi steps in front of the group. **"Well, I'll tell you one thing, if Jim doesn't show up in the next 30 seconds, I'm leaving!"** she says in a huff. Sissi was the only one of the group who didn't have time to comb her hair or any other primping like she normally does.

To everyone's relief, however, Jim finally shows up. He slams open the gymnasium doors and drags himself in toward the gang. He was wearing his yellow pajamas, and was holding his favorite blue teddy bear under his arms. He yawns and rubs his eyes.

"**Alright children, I hope you're ready to do some backbreaking labor today…"** Jim began to speak.

It wasn't long before evewryone began snickering as he talked, all on the verge of laughing out loud at what they were seeing.

"…**H-hey! What's so funny? Is there something on my face?!"** Jim says, rasinig an eyebrow at the gang's laughing.

"**Does your teddy bear keep you safe at night?"** Odd said with a wide grin, before bursting out laughing.

"**Huh?"** Jim says, looking down to realize what he was wearing. **"Oh geez…"** Jim says, quickly hiding the bear behind his back, his face turning red from emberrassment.

"**Looks like you overslept and rushed over here too soon,"** Yumi said with much amusement.

"**Um…uh…let's not worry about that right now! Remember, all of you have work to do!"** Jim says, trying to sound serious at thew moment. **"Now, let's get down to your assigments for today!"** Jim said, clearing his throat.

After Jim had given out the list of duties, Odd and Ulrich were stuck doing their assigments in the morning hours.

**Morning Shift: Ulrich Washes Windows**

Ulrich's job was to wash all of the windows around the dorm. After grabbing a ladder from Jim's shed, he heads over to the side of the building and leans the ladder against it.

"**I'll start at the top and work my way down…"** Ulrich says to himself as he climbed up the ladder with a spray bottle and rag on hand.

Once he reached the window, he stopped and stared at what was going on inside.

Ulrich had unknowingly chosen Sissi's window to start with.

Inside, Sissi had her back turned to the window, in the middle of getting undressed. Ulrich's eyes widen as he continued to watch. Suddenly, Yumi walks around the corner of the building and sees Ulrich peering through the window.

This pissed off Yumi.

"**Ulrich!!! What are you doing peeking into Sissi's room for?!"** Yumi yells to Ulrich.

The sudden shout caused Ulrich to lose his balance and slam into Sissi's window. The noise startled Sissi from inside.

"**What the?!"** Sissi said, spinning around to see Ulrich outside her window. She storms up toward the window and opens it. **"Ulrich!!! What are you doing watching me get undressed?! My, you're sure the sneaky one aren't you?"** Sissi says, blushing.

"**No wait, Sissi, its not what you think, I was just…"** Ulrich tried to explain.

"**What?! You were watching Sissi get undressed?! Pervert!!!"** Yumi yells from the ground, grabbing Ulrich's ladder and shoving it away from the window, causing Ulrich to fall backwards and crash into some bushes. Yumi storms away from the scene in a huff.

"**Ow…this is going to take longer than expected…"** Ulrich moans, laying upside down in the bushes.

**Morning Shift: Odd Stores Away Sports Equipment**

Odd's part of the work involved transporting sports equipment and storing them somewhere.

"**Now…where can I put all of this stuff…"** Odd thought to himself, as he tugged a very large and heavy rolling container filled to the brim with equipment. **"Ah, I know! I'll store it there!"**

Odd resumed tugging on the cart as he neared a somewhat familiar looking shack on the outskirts of the school. He opens the door to the shack and began tossing in all of the equipment. When he was through, he tried to close the door, but he couldn't because it was overpacked. In the end, he had to remove a few balls and set them outisde before he could close it.

"**There! My job's done! Now to get something to eat,"** Odd says, heading toward the cafeteria.

**Meanwhille…**

Jean-Pierre Delmas, the Headmaster of Kadic, was returning to his office from getting breakfast from the cafeteria. When he opened the door to his office, he stopped and stared at someone sitting at his computer.

"**Jeremie Belpois! Just what are you doing on my computer!"** Mr. Delmas said to Jeremie.

"**Uh…well...I…needed to use a computer…and was...uh…just…gotta go!"** Jeremie said with a cheesy smile, before hastily leaving the Headmaster's office.

**"Hmm…I wonder why Jeremie was trying to use my computer…he has one of his own after all…"** Mr. Delmas said, shrugging, before getting back to work.

**Back Outside…**

Jim was heading toward his shack that he lives in to retrieve something for his next period gym class.

"**Hmm…now where did I put my whistle?"** he said as he approached his small living quarters. That's when he notices a few sports balls lying against the outside door.

"**Huh? What are these doing here?"** Jim says, grabbing them and opening the shack door.

To Jim's surprise, a mountain of sports equipment, which began falling toward him, greeted him instead.

"**Nooooooo!!!!"** Jim yells as he's buried in seconds.

_"**ODD DELLA ROBBIA!!!"**_ Jim yells angrily at the top of his lungs from within the mound.

This would conclude the morning shift. The afternoon antics would soon follow.

**Please review; or a tidal wave of sports equipment will rain down upon you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The morning shift was over, and it was time for Sissi and and Yumi to report to their jobs.

**Afternoon Shift: Yumi On Litter Duty**

Yumi was stuck going around the campus grounds picking up stray trash.

"**This isn't exactly what I had in mind…"** Yumi said, sighing as she used a rod to pick up some crumpled papers and place them in her trash bag. When she neared some bushes, she noticed a purple colored letter sitting underneath the shrubs. She grabs it and reads it.

* * *

_Dear Miss __Hertz,_

_I was just…wondering if you um…would…uh…want to do something this Saturday…that is if you are not doing anything…uh…yeah…well…write back soon…_

_Sincerely, Jim_

* * *

"**Ew…"** Yumi said, cringing at the thought of Jim and her science teacher Miss Hertz together for an evening of romance. She tossed it in her bag and continued.

She resumed her trash picking duty, when she discovered another letter behind the dumpster. She grabbed it and read it as well.

* * *

_Dear Ulrich,_

_How are you today? I'm doing fine. I am writing to you to see if you'll still take me to the School Prom this weekend…that is…if you stick with the plan to reject Yumi's request. If you don't, I'll make you regret it!_

_Write back soon!_

_Sincerely, Sissy_

* * *

Yumi'd eyes narrowed as she tore up the letter immediately upon reading it and threw it in her trash bag..

"**Who does Sissi think she is anyways, trying to trick people into going out with her?"** she said out loud to no one in particular.

Just then, Ulrich approaches Yumi.

"**Hey, Yumi, there's something I want to tell you about the Prom this weekend…"** Ulrich said with an unsure tone.

Yumi gave Ulrich an icy glare, knowing what he was about to say to her.

Ulrich gulped and backed away from Yumi. **"I'll uh…get back to you later…"** Ulrich said quickly, before leaving hastily.

Yumi rolled her eyes and continued on with her duties.

**Afternoon Shift: Sissi Cleans Toilets**

Sissi was in the main female restroom using a plunger to unclog a pesky toilet. After no success, she tosses away the plunger and growls with frustration.

"**Ooooh…why do I get stuck with the worst job of them all!!!"** Sissi said angrily, crossing her arms and looking away from the stall. She soon heard the sound of footsteps from outside the bathroom. She walks toward the door and peeks out of it.

It was Jeremie, who seemed to be smuggling something out of the building.

"**Hey you, the brainy kid, hold it right there!"** Sissi said, running out of the restroom and catching up to Jeremie. **"Just what are you doing in the girl's dorms?"** she questioned, crossing her arms.

Jeremie spun around and gave Sissi a cheesy smile. **"I was uh…just running an errand…yeah…"** Jeremie lied blatantly.

"**Oh? Well, I guess it must be tough for you not having your computer, huh? Now you're stuck doing other things to pass the time. I bet it's nerve-racking, isn't it?"** Sissi taunted, until she noticed something familiar sticking out from under Jeremie's shirt.

"**H-hey! Isn't that my purple mouse that goes to my new laptop?!"** Sissi said shocked, now giving Jeremie an accusing glare.

Jeremie then found the perfect excuse to get him out of this situation**. "Hey look, the restroom is flooding!"** Jeremie said, pointing past Sissi.

"**Oh yeah right! You think I'm stupid enough to believe that?"** Sissi said, closing in on Jeremie.

"**Well…yeah!"** Jeremie said.

"**Why you little…"** Sissi said, before she heard footsteps behind her.

It was Jim.

As Jim came near, Sissi turned around, giving Jeremie the chance to escape.

"**Ah, there you are, Sissi. You finished cleaning the restrooms?"** Jim asked.

"**Well…sorta?"** Sissi said with an unsure smile.

"**Hmm…I'll see for myself…"** Jim says as he went to the door, when he noticed water leaking from underneath. **"What the…what's going on in the restroom?"** Jim said, opening the door.

_**SPLASH!!!**_

Jim was swept away by a rush of toilet water, which had backed up after Sissi left from there a few minutes ago.

"**SISSI!!!"** Jim yelled out.

Sissi ran away from the scene as fast as she could.

This would conclude the afternoon shift. The evening antics would soon follow.

**Please review; or you too will find a weird unexpected rejection letter waiting for you!**


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoon shift was over, and that just left Aelita to do her task.

**Evening Shift: Aelita Delivers Baked Goods**

Aelita was in the school cafeteria waiting for Rosa, the head lunch-lady to give her a tray of baked goods.

"**Thank you for volunteering to deliver these baked goods to the staff, young lady. It's teacher appreciation week, and you're just he person we need to get these out to everyone,"** Rosa said as she gave Aelita a huge tray of brownies, cookies, cakes, and other pastries.

"**Um, no problem,"** Aelita said smiling, turning to leave the cafeteria.

As Aelita went toward the faculty lounge, William approached her.

"**Hey Aelita, how's it going?"** he said as he snagged a brownie on his way past her.

"**Um…fine…"** Aelita said as she watched William make off with some of the goods.

Aelita shrugged and continued on her way down the hall when Hervé and Nicolas approached her next.

"**Hey Aelita, are those cookies?"** Nicolas asked.

"**Well yes but these aren't for…"** Aelita began to explain when both guys took a considerable amount of goods from the tray and took their leave.

Aelita had a blank look on her face as she resumed her trip toward the staff lounge.

The next person she encountered was Sissi.

"**Oh for me? You shouldn't have…actually you should!"** Sissi said as she grabbed a donut from the tray and bid Aelita adieu.

"**Okay, that's it, I'm not letting anyone else take anymore off of this tray!"** Aelita said, a bit miffed now as the tray was half empty now.

She resumed her march, keeping a sharp eye out for any more students.

She suddenly stopped again when she heard a low panting noise from behind her.

Aelita spun around and saw it was Odd's dog, Kiwi, looking at what she had in her hands.

"**Oh no you don't!"** Aelita said, turning away from Kiwi.

Kiwi however ran between Aelita's legs and hopped up, chomping on a mouthful of cakes before scampering off.

"**Thief!!!"** Aelita yelled out to Kiwi.

Almost to the lounge, she hurried toward the door as fast as she could when Jeremie appeared out of nowhere.

"**Hey Aelita, what's up?"** Jeremie said to her.

"**Oh, hi Jeremie, I'm just delivering this tray of baked goods to the lounge…"** Aelita said.

"**That's all you're taking to them?"** Jeremie asked, looking at the almost bare tray.

"**It's a long story…"** Aelita said. **"So, how are you coping with the loss of your computer?"**

"**It's really not that bad right now, especially since I'm borrowing some of Sissi's equipment until the money's raised to get my old one fixed,"** Jeremie explained. **"Well, I better be going. See you later,"** Jeremie said, snagging a cake from the tray as he left waving back at Aelita.

Aelita looks down at her tray and gulps. There was only enough left for most if not all of the staff members to get at least one item. She sighed and entered the staff lounge.

"**Well now, what have we here?"** Mr. Delmas said.

"**Oh good! You brought us the sweets from the cafeteria,"** said Yolande, the school nurse.

The entire staff immediately surrounded Aelita as they took what the wanted from the tray and resumed to their tasks.

The tray was completely empty now.

Moments later, Jim enters the lounge and sees everyone eating.

"**Oh good! Snack time!"** Jim said eagerly as he approached Aelita. **"What?! No brownies, cookies or cakes?!? Where's my sweets?! I want my sweets!!!"** Jim whined, as he was about to throw a tantrum.

Aelita took this time to quickly leave the staff lounge as fast as she could before Jim would notice.

This would conclude the evening shift. The conclusion will soon follow!

**Please review; or Jim will come over to your house and cry like a baby because he couldn't get some cookies and cake!**


	5. Chapter 5

The evening shift was over, and everyone was finished working for the day.

**The Gymnasium**

Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Sissi, and Aelita were in the gymnasium waiting for Jim to give them their work evaluation. Being late, once again, Jim enters the gym looking pretty discontent.

"**Wow Jim, you look like you just lost your best friend,"** Odd said.

"**That's because the staff ate up all of the brownies and cookies and other sweets that were delivered to the staff lounge!"** Jim said in a grumpy, whiny voice.

Everyone just stood and stared at him, rolling their eyes.

"**Oh, uh, ahem…well, enough about that. Let's get down to business,"** Jim said, clearing his throat. **"All of you have done a fair job **_**(I suppose)**_** of performing your designated tasks. Even though we had a few problems…"** Jim said, glaring at Odd and Sissi specifically, **"All of you have done what you were told. Now, we will see if you can keep this up for the next 30 days. Well then, I'll be heading to bed now, once I figure out how to plow through the mountain of gym equipment stuffed into my shack,"** Jim said, giving Odd another accusing glare before leaving the gym.

Everyone sighed in unison.

"**I don't know how much toilet cleaning I can take…"** Sissi said, crossing her arms and looking away from her group. **"Maybe I should take Aelita's job and deliver food around the school. That sounds like a more fitting job for a girl like me."**

"**Oh right, you aren't going to miss Ulrich peeking through your window then?"** Odd said with a laugh.

Ulrich spun around and slugged Odd on the shoulder.

"**Well, I guess what we're doing isn't too bad, even though all of this is Odd's fault anyways,"** Yumi said.

"**Hey now! Don't forget this is all for Jeremie's sake!"** Odd reassured everyone.

"**Well at least Jeremie will survive without his computer. Aelita told us that Jeremie is using Sissi's computer equipment until his old one gets fixed,"** Odd said.

"**What did you say?!"** Sissi said, spinning around.

"**Nothing, nothing…"** everyone said in unison.

"**Hmph! Well, I'm going to bed. See you later, losers,"** Sissi said, leaving the gym.

"**We should get going to,"** Ulrich said. **"We got more chores to do around the school tomorrow."**

"**Thanks again you guys for putting up with Odd's mess,"** Jeremie said to everyone.

Everyone nodded and left for their dorms.

One could only imagine what everyone would get into following the next few weeks.

* * *

**The End!**

**This story is finished! Please review; or Sissi will go through your stuff looking for her missing computer parts!**


End file.
